


Fatty Little Bird

by mademoiselle_k



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Sansan - New Year Resolution, dieting, mature for language, new year resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-25 22:38:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/pseuds/mademoiselle_k
Summary: Sansa wants to lose some weight, Sandor disagrees.





	Fatty Little Bird

Sansa was looking at her reflection in the mirror. She didn’t like what she saw. She looked at Sandor chatting in bed.

«Sandor, do you think I’m fat?»

Sandor stopped writing on his phone, looked at her astonished. «I’m not answering that question. What kind of nonsense is this?»

«I still have my baby fat after two months.» She pouted, it hadn’t taken her this long after her first pregnancy.

«Ha! I’m the wrong person to ask, then. You aroused me with your nine month belly», he said grinning at her. Obviously pleased with himself.

* * *

Sansa stormed into the house excited to find Sandor and tell him about her plan. She found him in the living room playing blocs with their oldest.

«Sandor! I decided to lose weight as my New Year’s resolution! I enrolled in the same gym as you, even got you a referred discount!» She was beaming with excitement. She hadn’t so much fat to lose but it was a project and a tangible goal attain.

«I still say you don’t need all that.» Sandor got back at playing with the blocs.

«I know, I’m doing it for myself now. I have an app that is basically a food journal.» She scrolled down the various items in the list. «Oh no! Wine is extremely calorific. I’ll have to stop that for a while.» She was sad about it. Wine, cheese and bread were her favourite snack. She looked at Sandor and wondered about something. She started googling on her phone. «Oh Sandor, there is the amount of calorie for … cum.» She whispered the last word.

Sansa didn’t notice Sandor getting up when he was already grabbing her phone and throwing it on the sofa. «Now you’ll stop that dieting nonsense right now!»

Sansa giggled knowing something Sandor ignored, one ejaculation was less than a calorie.


End file.
